


And back again

by Halja



Category: Mesopotamian Mythology, Sumerian Mythology, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Possibly OOC, Resurrection, What-If, and also its timelines, please disregard the original poem's meaning & moral
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: "Lo amerai come una moglie,ti aveva detto una volta tua madre leggendo i tuoi sogni e il tuo destino,e lo terrai stretto a te."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duedicoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/gifts).



> Scritta per il decimo P0rnfest di Fanfic_Italia
> 
> Prompt: Enkidu/Gilgamesh, Lieto fine. Non mi importa come, si meritano un lieto fine. (E anche noi.)

 

 

 

 

  
  
Il petto di Enkidu si alza e si abbassa, ancora e ancora, come le onde del mare quando il vento le scuote, ad un ritmo rapido e incalzante come una marcia di guerra – si alza e si abbassa, al ritmo  _del suo respiro,_  e non accenna a fermarsi, non  _di nuovo._  Quasi non riesci a crederci, dopo tutti i viaggi senza meta e le avventure senza fine, dopo tutto e il dolore e la solitudine e la speranza giorno dopo giorno sempre più flebile. Ma stavolta è tutto reale, stavolta non è più solo un sogno, stavolta sta succedendo  _davvero_  – e le lacrime ti bruciano gli angoli degli occhi spalancati, mentre fissi il tuo vecchio compagno come se potessi riempirti nuovamente il cuore svuotato e inaridito da notti di disperazione insonne e di incubi con le sue forme tremanti, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.  
  
L’erba della giovinezza è finita foglia dopo foglia tra le sue labbra socchiuse, dentro la sua bocca ormai fredda, e giù per la gola che gli stringevi in una mano fin troppo gentile per essere tua. Non ti importa, non è questa la ragione della fitta che senti nel petto, del brivido che ti scuote le membra. A cosa ti sarebbe servita una vita eterna o quasi, in fondo, se non l’avessi potuta dividere con lui?  
  
_Lo amerai come una moglie,_  ti aveva detto una volta tua madre leggendo i tuoi sogni e il tuo destino,  _e lo terrai stretto a te._  Non avresti potuto fare altrimenti, e infatti anche dopo averlo perso nell’oscurità hai continuato a stringere a te il suo ricordo vivido e intenso, tenendolo sotto le palpebre e sulla punta della lingua e nelle mani troppo vuote, finché non hai potuto riavere di nuovo il suo corpo caldo tra le braccia, premuto contro il tuo petto, disteso sotto di te, teso sotto le tue dita e i tuoi denti.  
  
-  _Gilgamesh_  – mormora Enkidu, l’uomo mezzo dio e mezzo bestia che hai amato e poi perduto e poi ritrovato, e la sua voce – quella stessa voce che ti spronava nella lotta come tra le coltri del letto, urlandoti incitamenti o sussurrandoti rare tenerezze all’orecchio a seconda del caso – suona ancora così debole e incerta da ferirti le orecchie. Ma avrai tempo per sentirla tornare forte e sicura e degna del tuo compagno forte come un toro e feroce come un leone di montagna, così come avrai tempo per vedere le sue membra fiaccate dall’immobilità e dalla morsa gelida della morte farsi nuovamente agili e robuste come le ricordi, com’erano quel giorno che vi siete sfidati nelle strade di Uruk e per la prima volta hai desiderato di sentire i suoi muscoli sodi e compatti sotti i palmi e le sue gambe forti attorno ai fianchi. Avrai – avrete – tempo per  _tutto,_  adesso.

Per ora, ti limiti a catturare le labbra di Enkidu con le tue per ingoiare i gemiti e le grida soffocate che per troppo tempo ti sono mancati, e muovi più rapida la mano tra le sue cosce, spostando le dita su e giù e su ancora e ancora, lungo la sua carne bollente che si tende e freme sotto il tuo tocco, dai testicoli fino alla punta già umida della sua erezione. Ed Enkidu si scosta un poco e spalanca la bocca come per riempirsi i polmoni d’aria più che può, il viso d’ambra arrossato e incorniciato dai capelli lunghi e folti e scuri e scompigliati perché ci hai affondato le dita fin troppe volte, gli occhi neri e incandescenti che ti fissano con un misto di desiderio e gratitudine. – Gilgamesh! – ti chiama ancora, tra un sospiro e un lamento, la voce più roca ma anche più decisa, e come sempre riesce a riempire il tuo nome di un sacco di altre parole non dette.  
  
\- Enkidu – rispondi piano, e nella tua bocca il suo nome è dolce come miele e inebriante come birra e caldo come una scintilla di fuoco. Pronunciarlo è un po’ come tornare a casa, e così lo fai ancora e ancora, e non smetti nemmeno quando gli posi la bocca su una spalla, sulle clavicole, sul petto madido di sudore. Ti interrompi solo per baciargli un capezzolo e poi lambirlo con la lingua e succhiarlo nella bocca e scalfirlo piano con i denti, finché il tuo amico non inarca la schiena e dimena i fianchi e ti getta le braccia al collo, e poi ricominci, sussurrando contro la sua fronte tiepida e tra i suoi ricci neri.  
  
Quando Enkidu si lascia sfuggire dalle labbra un grido simile ad un ruggito e si svuota tra le tue dita, tremando nel tuo pugno e lasciandoti una macchia calda e appiccicosa sul palmo, tu ti perdi a guardare i suoi lineamenti accesi dal desiderio e sconvolti dal piacere e in essi – e nelle unghie che all’improvviso ti si conficcano nella schiena e nelle dita che ti artigliano i capelli e li tirano forte, nella lieve ma deliziosa scarica di dolore che per un attimo ti riporta alla mente il vostro primo incontro – ti sembra già di rivedere qualcosa di più simile al vigore del tuo compagno di un tempo, alla passione delle notti che avete passato insieme.  
  
\- Sei tornato – riesci infine ad accoglierlo, e lo dici un po’ per lui e un po’ per te stesso, e stavolta è la tua voce che trema, nonostante il sorriso che ti incurva le labbra.  
  
Ed Enkidu ride come aveva riso dopo aver abbattuto il primo dei tanti cedri di Humbaba, e come quando entrambi avevate ancora il sangue del Toro Celeste sulle mani, felice e trionfante, finché non gli manca il fiato e il petto non gli si scuote in un colpo di tosse.  
  
-  _Tu_  mi hai fatto tornare – dice, un ringraziamento inespresso nella voce, e poi ti attira contro di sé per l’ennesimo bacio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
